


Hubris.

by Reciprocate



Series: Light in The Abyss. [6]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut later on.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: Anchored by pride, the fox has something to hide. Can past sins be amend? Or will they lead to an end?





	Hubris.

Blistering, boiling heat reached across his tense, wavering arms as he tightened his grip on the control stick.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Fox clenched his dry fangs as his narrowed, dry, bloodshot eyes simmered from the cockpit's heat. He gulped a sliver of saliva into his scorching throat.  
The world around blurred with flashes of red light while his pinned ears twitched each time the blaring alarm cried like she did.

He peeked at a picture of his motley crew family. His lips wilted.  
Each of their joyous smiles pierced his hazed mind, drowning.  
His hollowed chest exhaled the flooding regret.  
Fox's quivering, hanging chin ceased.  
_Men don't cry, remember that._  
Shutting the world out.  
He scrunched up.  
He whimpered.  
_Sorry Dad._  
_I'm sorry._

The cockpit's pod ejected and the air hissed. Tailspinning, his body lurched. The ground kissed him good night.

* * *

 

White noise rung in his ears, antiseptic encroached his twitching nose, and his leaden eyes crept open. Fox's upper arm muscles spasm while blinding rays of light assaulted him.

He gasped for air as life surged through his veins. He twitched his fingers as paper rubbed against them, still in place; he lifted his thighs, functional; and he wiggled his tail, still sexy. He chuckled before winced when his sweaty head pounded.

Fox tugged his heavy, aching body forward, but the crippling fatigue confined him to the soft, soothing bed. He lifted his wrist but rough leather bounded them.

_Was I saved...by who?_

His half-lidded eyes dragged around the whitewashed medical bay.  
Twitching his ears, he hoisted his head towards the heart monitor.  
He blinked as the stupor intoxicated his foggy mind.

He licked his dry lips, nuzzling his sweat-drenched back against the bed: her arms wrapped around him and soothed the dread.

Fox's eyes flickered as the darkness tantalized him, beckoning him to shut the world out.  
His heavy breaths ebbed as his heart lolled. The side of his lip dimpled his cheek as he drifted off.

* * *

 

"Will he make it?" A familiar, gruff voice said.

_Is...that...no..._

"He's healing, minor fractures and broken _ribs_. Uhhh..." The male's voice paused as they mumbled. "Lesion around the lungs. Watch for pulmonary contusion. Oh, and he might have internal bleeding."

"The hell is that?"

"Internal bleeding?"

_That's great._

"No, the ugh...pulm..marry...coution?"

"Damaged lungs."

 _Wonderful._ Fox winced as a keen pang stabbed his rib cage.

"How do you know?"

" I don't, but symptoms could range to fluids in the lungs. Coughing up blood. Discoloration of the skin, be sure to shave him. An-"

"I'm not a damn nurse."

Silence.

The male voice clicked his tongue. "Well too bad."

"What?" He growled.

"He's all yours."

Silence.

 _Huh?_ Fox's ears twitched but his eyes kept shut.

"Fuckin' serious?"

"Yeah, We'd have nurses, but you know..." The male sighed. "They kinda got...shot."

"And you?"

"Can't."

No reply.

"He's a priority."

_Well...that works?_

"I know, but I can't."

"Do it!"

"Lord, I can't."

_Who...says lord?_

"He can't d-"

"And I can't let others **_die_**!" The male voice said.

Silence.

Fox's head throbbed as he groaned.

"If he does, we all do," The gruff voice said.

_What...?_

"That's the Inevitable." The man paused. "We're just stalling."

"I'll make him."

"By what? Shooting him? Then what?"

 _Try it fuckers._ Fox winced when a twinge compressed the back of his head.

No reply.

"Lord, this is it. The butcher alrea-"

"Use what you can, that's an order."

The male voice sighed. "I..." He paused. "What about the others?"

Silence for a moment.

"We'll make it,"

 _The hell is going on._ Fox groaned and whined but the weight of his body detained him.

"The butcher is up, Lord."

Someone sighed. "My chambers, fifteen hundred hours."

"That's?"

"Three P.M."

Their boots rapped against the metal floor before a door swooshed for a second and clicked when it shut. Nothing but blips and whirs of the electronics left.

Fox clenched his eyes as his lids wavered. The drowsiness smothered his mind.  
_I've heard that voice before..._  
He clenched his teeth and hissed when an acute twinge shot through his skull.  
Groaning, he shuffled his stiff, numb body against the bed.

_Well...on the bright side, they want me alive, maybe, so that's something?_

His head pounded.

_Screw it, wing it like always._

* * *

 

"Enough rest, pup."

Fox's heart ceased for a second, his eyes shot opened and rounded while they fixated on the mother fucker as Fox clenched his heavy teeth and wavering fist: his nose flared, a low growl seeped from his clamped fangs, and his skin pricked when his fur bristled.

_Great, just what I needed. Fucking Wolf._

"Tchah." Wolf crossed his arms on the chair's rail, leaning into it while glaring at Fox. "Grateful as always."

"Oh sorry, I'm used to seeing you crying while you crash." Fox smirked while he crossed his thighs. His ears pinned to his head.

Wolf flicked his nose, unfazed by Fox's remark.

They stared at each other, unflinching.

"Well, this is weird," Fox said.

No reply.

"Especially since you." Fox glared at him. "Shot me down." His muscles contracted.

"Aw shit, and here I was hoping that crash would've given you more brain damage."  
A sliver of Wolf's fangs flashed from his cynical grin.

"Coming from the guy who's face planted into it countless times." Fox smirked.

Wolf's ears pinned back while his victory smeared from his face as his lips receded.

_Suck it, bitch._

"I'll kick your ass in space or shit talk." Fox upturned his nose. "You'll never beat me."

"Oh, but I did." Wolf's brows knitted.

"When you had numbers." Fox paused as ire seared in his chest. "That's how you beat my **_Dad_ ** too?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought, _fucker_."

Wolf leaned back and shut his eye, pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I didn't come to fight."

"Course not, you come to me for an ass-kicking." Blistering bile churned Fox's contorted stomach while his bated breaths seethed with rancor and burned his aching lungs.

"You're just like him." Wolf crept his eye half open.

Silence.

Rage rushed through Fox's veins, he reeled forward, spitting a glob of saliva on Wolf's cheek. "Don't fucking ever talk about my Dad." He panted while the side of his head throbbed from the tightening pressure.

Wolf snarled for a second before his stoked rage settled down back to his stoic stare.  
He wiped the spit with his glove. "You're right." His ears lowered as he nodded. "That's wrong of me."

Fox's head jerked as he stared aghast and blinked. What? He furrowed his brows.  
"Damn straight I am, you piece of shit."

Standing up and heading towards the door, Wolf's tail curled between his legs.

"The fuck do you think you're going? Huh? " Fox panted. "Running like you always do! Fucking coward!"

The door swooshed opened as Wolf stepped through it and it shut behind him as it hissed.

Fox's eyes burned from the welled tears before he shut them. Moisture streamed along his cheek. _Should've just killed him, I know he did it._ _He took you and her from me, he's taken everything._ His heart pitted as tendrils of black intruded his peripheral vision: the void encapsulated him.

He rested his aching back on the pillow, exhaling all of his pent up anger.  
Fox spoke under his breath.

"Not this time."

* * *

 

Cloth rustled. Chains clattered. Something wrapped around Fox's head.

He bolted up from his bed, plummeting back into the pillow from the binds. His mouth moved but it constricted from a leather muzzle, muffling his words.  
His frantic eyes skimmed the dim room.

_What the fuck!_

Fox transfixed on Wolf, whose outstretched grinned taunted him.  
"HMMmmbfff,fckrrrr."

"Well I be damned, suits ya." Wolf plopped on a stool and leaned back into its cushion with his arms crossed and a leg's ankle on his knee, saying his foot in the air.

"MMMbbrrr."

"I feel ya, pup."

_Asshole._

Fox glanced at the chain on his pistol's holster: the handle peeked from it like a glimmer of hope.

"Look, let's drop." Wolf wiped his paw down his muzzle. "The hostility, okay?"

"FFFMMMMmhhhhuuu."

"Glad to see we're eyes to _eye_."

Fox leaned back against the bed, rolling his eyes.

Wolf flicked his tongue against his lip as his mouth moved but he didn't speak.  
He raised a finger in the air, gesturing to halt and leaning down to pick up a clear, thick bottle before twisting the lid off while recuperating back into the seat.  
He pointed the head of it at Fox. "Want a nip?" He playfully grinned.

"HNNUrrrr."

"Well, cooperate and you can." Wolf leaned back in the seat and gulped a bit.  
He clenched his teeth and shuddered. "Cheap shit."

Fox squinted his eyes.

"C'mon, pup. I'm trying my best here, at least lighten up." Wolf set his free hand on his chest.

_I will when there's a bullet through your skull._

"So...let's get this out of the way." Wolf paused and drank for a second, turning his head to the side and hissing. "What happen was a mistake." His jaw suspended in the air before he closed his mouth. "I..." He shut his eye and sighed. "...Fucked up..."

Fox stared at him as he didn't budge.

"You..." He gulped more, repeating the pathetic process. "Were..." He dragged it out. "Supposed to surrender."

_Right, like I would to someone like you._

"I'm serious, this wasn't how it was supposed to go." Wolf halfway faced away and mumbled.

 _Oh right, like the other times? Sure you damn liar._  
_Can see the shit coming from your mouth._

Fox's ears twitched from each piss poor excuse of an apology.

"You just didn't listen." Wolf scratched the back of his head. "Just like you did before."

"Hmm?" Fox pressed his brows together and he shook his head.

"You know...when." Wolf's shoulders dropped as his hands dangled, slouching back into the seat.

Fox shook his head while his brows came together.

"When you wanted info."

"Hmmmuh?"

"When you killed." Wolf paused as a glint of humanity sheened in the demon's eye.  
"My _men_."

_Like he cares, he's putting up a facade._

Fox's chest tightened.

They stared at each other as neither budged.

Wolf leaned his chest forward, hanging his head above his shoulder before drinking for a while. He gasped as his arm collapsed by his waist.  
He placed his hand over his eye and wiped his palm against it.

_Here we go, fucking playing the sympathy card. Boo-hoo, feel sorry for me._

"Why'd you murder them?" He stared up at Fox as his jaw sagged.

Fox shrugged.

"Do they deserve it?"

No reply.

"Why didn't you wait?"

"HMMMMmmussnnnn."

Wolf blinked, the side of his upper lip crooked up. "Repeat that?" He snickered.

"HMMMMushuun."

"Mushion? Wolf scratched the side of his cheek.

Fox shook his head.

"Motion?"

He shook his head again.

"Muckin'?" Wolf's grin wavered.

Fox's eyes squinted as his brows furrowed.

"Sheesh, take a joke." Wolf laughed. "Mission?" He received a nod.  
"Same for the war?'

Silence.

Fox's stomach pitted.

Wolf collapsed back in his seat, lopsided and slouched, he shook his wilting head.  
"Easy to murder when all you gotta do is tell yourself over and over..."  
His sardonic, narrow eye locked with Fox's.  
"It's the _mission_."  
He paused.

"It's the right thing to do."

Running his wavering hand through his mohawk, Wolf huffed.  
"What makes me different from you?"

_Every fucking thing._

Fox's ears stood up as his fur bristled and his short breaths increased.  
He clenched his fangs.

Wolf tilted his head to the side, staring away. "We're mercenaries, right?"

No reply.

"Free from military rules, morals, and do whatever."

Silence.

"So tell me _Fox_." He paused. "Aren't we morally the same?"

 _Fuck no._ Fox glared at Wolf.

Wolf nodded. "That's what I thought." He shrugged. " _If_ I let you talk, you better listen."

_To what? You ramble?_

Fox nodded, he glanced at Wolf's holster.

"Good, cuz I got lots of questions." Wolf set the bottle aside and strolled towards Fox.  
He leaned forward and undid the strap, removing the tight, sweaty muzzle.  
He sat back down and placed it beside his drink.

"Why are you telling me this shit?" Fox rotated his jaw encircles.

Wolf shrugged.

"Pity?"

"No."

"Then what the fu-"

"Understanding." Wolf's ears and eye sagged.

"Understand what?"

Wolf's eye trailed away.

_Ha! Knew it, fucking coward._

"Got nothing?" Fox smirked.

Wolf's feeble voice whispered, "How much blood is on your hands."

"Doesn't matter. You've got nothing."

"How much blood." Wolf paused. "Is on your hands."

"None."

Wolf raised his brows and nodded.  
"How old do you think most of the soldiers were."

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh, it does." Wolf snarled.

"It's war."

"Oh?" Wolf raised a brow.

"Yeah, I _had_ to do it."

"Like I _had_ to kill you."

Fox laughed. "That's different."

"How?"

"You're after me!" Fox bared his fangs while his ears pinned back and brows knitted.

Wolf snickered. "Ugh, _how_."

"What do you mean?"

"How the fuck could I? Wolf drank for a second when done, he leaned towards Fox and shook the bottle in front of him.

"You're a murderer, and you hated me because of my Dad." Fox glanced at the holster.  
_Come on, just a little closer._

"Hate you? Well, I do..." Wolf rested himself against the chair, slouching back into it and resting his hand on his chest. "But, that's after the war."

Fox tugged against the straps, the chains clattered, he leaned towards Wolf. "The only reason you signed up was to get to me and my Father."

Wolf's jaw slacked as it hunged. He blinked. "You serious?"

"Don't bullshit me."

"Why would I?"

"Because you're a conniving criminal looking for pay."

"Aren't we all?"

" _Fuck_ no. I have morals."

Wolf covered his mouth and snickered.

"What?"

"Tell me everything you think about me."

"Oh I _will_." Fox paused to catch his breath while constricting wrath clutched his unhinged mind. "You're a cowered lookin' for a quick cash grab. You've murdered my Dad. Oh, and you worked for that piece of shit."

"Piece of shit?"

"You know who."

"Andross?"

They glared at each other in silence.

"I won't ever forgiv-"

"I didn't say forgive. I said understand."

"Same fucking thing."

"Far from it." Wolf crossed his arms. "Now, listen."

"To what? You're full of shit, you got nothing."

"Maybe, maybe not, but listen."

_Come on, high road me you piece of shit._

"Listening?"

Fox nodded. _And here comes the bullshit._

Wolf bowed his chest forward, he extended the back of his palm out and stuck out his thumb. "One." He paused. "I went to a war on a losing side, how am I a coward?"

"Losing? The fucker was winning!"

"Until you came along."

"Yeah, but you weren't on the losing side."

"We thought we'd lose."

"Bull ** _shit_**."

"How? We're a bunch of untrained civilians fighting a war. Ho-"

"Civilians! Ha, they're soldiers."

"No." Wolf shook his head.

"Yeah, that's how you were winning!"

"We were because of guerilla tactics, hitting supply lines, and finding their blind spots."

"See! You know how to fight."

Wolf shook his head. "Andross did, we didn't."

Silence.

"How do you th-" Wolf's eye rounded.

"Stop bullshiting." Fox collapsed his tense back against the bed and shut his eyes before he huffed: seething, scorching ire snaked through his chest.

"Tell me, how'd you win the war?"

"I went in and got things done, unlike you." Fox's eyes crept opened and locked with Wolf's wilting one.

"And you believe a group of mercenaries destroyed an advanced army?"

"Yeah."

Wolf shook his head while he lowered it and cupped his hand on it.  
He faced Fox. "You didn't pup. You murdered civilians."

"They're armed and waging war."

"They weren't given a choice."

Fox clasped his lips and shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

Wolf's voice slurred, "Lishun, pup." He paused. "Fuck..." He shut his eye before he blinked. "Theyidddn't have a choice."

_Gaslighting mother fucker._

"They knew how to fly, shoot, and choose to fight."

"Nyuuupe. A.I. Ashhsitance." Wolf rubbed his eye."What'd you thinkh Venom is."

"Where people like you belong."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're breaking my heart, pup." Wolf rested his limp hand on his chest.  
"They 'idn't hav' a choice."

_Nothing but bullshit._

"They did."

Wolf yawned, extending his disgusting maw and hanging his repugnant tongue before smacking his lips. "Tell me, _Fox_." Wolf sighed. "Where's the apes and lizards?"

"You're reaching."

"For a point. Now anshwer it."

Fox shrugged.

"Have you ssheen any?"

No reply.

"Tellmeh Fuux. Where's the last one you saw?" Wolf narrowed his eye that mocked Fox.

"I've...seen them."

"Where?"

"You can't expect me to remember."

"Can't, but, youlyyun." Wolf pointed his claw at him as his lax hand suspended in the air. "Bang." He recoiled it back like a gun and collapsed it by his waist.

_He's just full of shit, that's it._

"Well, zhinkabout it..."

Silence.

Fox sank his fangs into his lip as he turned away, eyes trailing towards the strap.  
_Okay...maybe he has a point? I...Haven't._  
His brows twitched.  
_But...they're there, I didn't—he's just playing games._  
He faced him.

"Well...?"

"I know they're there." Fox's chest hallowed while his heart sunk.  
_They are, there's no way._

"...Fox..."

"They are!" Fox's brow twitched.

"Come ofsh it."

 _I saw one...just where, where the fuck did I see them...he's bull shitting._  
Sweat slid down his furrowed forehead while his pitting heart thrashed against his chest.  
_Come the fuck on, think, think you fucking idiot._  
He shut his eyes and rummaged through his pensive thoughts.

"Hey..."

Fox's eyes shot opened and rounded when they met with Wolf's narrowed demonic orb.

"I'm not shhaying it's your fffsault." Wolf gulped. "I understand."

Bursting into maniacal lautghter, Fox shook his throbbing head.  
"I know what you're doing." He nodded to himself. "You're trying to get me to work with you." He paused to catch his breath. "Smear my **NAME** , ha, good one."

Silence.

"What wouldit..." Wolf paused, scratching his forehead. "Take...fuur you to..."

"To what?"

"Undershhrand."

"To watch you die."

Wolf stared at him dejected. He lowered his head as his ears pinned to his head and averted his gaze. He raised it to meet with Fox's narrowed eyes, sitting in silence for minutes. He shrugged. "Fffshuck it."  
"Ish that what you want?"

Fox paused, he held his breath.

"Ifsh you...promise to helff them." Wolf stared up at the ceiling.  
He flicked his tongue against his lips. His words clung to him. "I'll." He paused. "Let you." He gulped before his eye met with Fox's.  
"...Deal...?"

 _Riiiight, like he'd let me. He's definitely trying to kill me._  
_I'll just do him in first then._

"Deal."

Wolf leaned forward and nodded. "Promish to make it quick."

_There's no way he's serious._

Fox halfway turned his head to the side as his brows came together.

"Please."

"Okay." Fox's chest pitted. A nipping, keen chill crept up his arms.  
_What...am I feeling?_

"Thank you." Wolf collapsed back into the chair and huffed.  
"So..."

"What?"

"Willf you listhen?"

Fox rested his head against the pillow. He stared at Wolf's wavering, glistening eye.  
_This has to be an act._  
He shrugged. "Sure."

Wolf nodded. "Shho...do geff why I forgive you?"

"No."

_Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong._

"It's war."

No reply.

Wolf wiped his quivering palm down his shut-eye and along his muzzle.  
He blinked and stared at the ceiling. "You did wharth you thought was right."

"You think you're right?"

"Depends wafth side you lookin' at."

"You think a fascist is right?" Fox pursed his lips.

"Ya thinka genocidahl maniac is?" Wolf crossed his arms.

"I didn't commit genocide."

"Then where are they at, Fuuuxxxh?"

Fox's words snared in his throat while his mouth hanged and lips wilted.  
He shrugged.

"Y'know, he washhn't mad."

"You're kidding?" Fox shook his head as a breathy laugh escaped his clenched teeth.  
_Bullshit, bullshit, and oh look, more bullshit!_

"You made'em."

" ** _SSSSUUU_** Uuuuuure I did." Fox shrugged.

"Howsa madman run an army?" Wolf raised his brows. "Or win a war."

"He didn't win."

"Alphmost."

"He had generals, trained forces, and machines."

Wolf raised his limp hand in the air and wagged a finger.  
"Only one of those is rifft."

"Which?"

"Robots."

Fox laughed. "He had generals too."

"Some, but most wuren't."

"Right, how's a 'civilian' group supposed to take an elite army down."

"Doggsh of War, fifteen...ugh, nighty nine? Befoshe Lylat."

"That is...?" Fox raised a brow and crinkled his nose.

"Union wiph the avions?" Wolf's lower lip jutted as he tapped his finger against it. "Aviuns?" His eyes squinted, lost in thought. "Birdies..."

Fox rolled his eyes.

"Wha? It's real."

" _Sure_."

"Lishke a, ugh, murchanary group did?"

Fox's eyes rounded and his body tensed while his breath halted.  
_That's because...I'm a skilled pilot...it's how...I defeated an...army._  
Sweat trickled down his furrowed forehead.  
He opened his mouth but detained his words. He faced away and shook his head.  
_Is he...right?_

Wolf swayed his head side to side as he smirked and stuck out his tongue.  
"Oh shifth!" He stumbled in his seat as his lopsided body halfway dangled over the chair while Fox snickered.  
He heaved himself back onto it.

Hanging his mouth open, Fox shut his eyes and sighed. "You have a point."

"Oh?" Wolf's ears and brows rose.

"Don't think you're right, you just have a _point_."

Wolf bobbed his head while his face scrunched up. "But thash right."

Fox shook his head.

Silence.

Wolf's shoulders and head sagged.

"I'm not stupid, you're trying to guilt me."

"Tshhhh, **_what_**?" Wolf slapped his palm over his face.

"Yeah, you want me to work for you."

Wolf blinked through the cracks of his fingers. "I already toldja, I'm not."

Fox turned away for a moment, shook his head, and pursed his lips.  
"What's the point of this?"

"To underhstand." Wolf throw his limp hands in the air, collapsing them by his waist and dangling them.

"There's nothing to." Fox furrowed his brows. _He's just gaslighting, yeah, that's what it is._ Wolf's words rung in his ears.  
_It's just lies, right? Right! He...is, he's a murderer. So...he can't be...but..._  
His gut churned while it flooded with blistering bile.  
_He saved me...to get to me, it's what he wanted! Yeah...tha-_

"Do you-"

"Thinking." Fox sighed. _He...did...and did again...but...why...did he?_  
_Why would he lie—No, that's what he wants! He's waiting._  
Fox peeked at Wolf, who stared back at him with that cold eye.  
_But...he could do it now...he has his gun...but..._  
His sweaty head throbbed.  
"Actually, hold on, it's my turn."

"Huh?"

"Why the fuck did you save me?"

Wolf blinked as his jaw hung. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"What?"

Fox clenched his teeth as he spoke through them, "I sear to Lylat, I'll rip your fucking throat out."

Wolf whistled. "Thash's more brutal than me."

"Just fuckin' answer it!"

"Exhplain."

"When you saved me through the war, you **FUCKING** shitnugget." Fox's aching chest throbbed while his ire seethed from his short, searing pants.

Wolf's eye scurried towards the ground as it wilted. He leaned his head back while his mouth moved, but he said nothing.

They sat in silence, neither of them budged.

Leaning himself upright, Wolf's devilish, sagging eye glowed like a lantern in the void when it met with Fox's widened one, piercing him with his cold gaze, Wolf lowered his head while his lips receded: his voice frail as a whisper, "You..." He paused. "Want to know?"

Fox nodded.

Wolf's chin quivered as his ears pinned back. His jaw suspended in the air before he shut it and gulped. "Foxsh..."

His words pricked Fox's skin like a needle.

They sat in silence, neither made a move.

"I want ya to know..." Wolf paused and flicked his tongue against his lips.

The electronics blipped, hummed, and whirred.

_This is just some elaborate scheme. He'll backstab me._

Fox clenched his fist as his muscles contracted.

"...I'm sorry..."

Fox narrowed his eyes as his brows knitted and he flicked his nose.

Silence.

_That's a load of shit, he's shit, it's what the reports said. He hates me, it's why he tried to kill me, it's why he killed my dad, he isn't fucking sorry. Sorry won't bring him back, no he isn't, I know he's a liar, this piec-_

Wolf gulped. "I fucshed up." Tears cascaded down his face like strands of rivers.

  
_This is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, this is an act, fucking Liar, Liar, fucking kill him. KILL THIS PIECE OF SHIT Liar._

Fox's fur and ears stood as he clenched his fangs: He fumed his disgust through his teeth.

"I thought...I wush doing the righft thing." Wolf covered his mouth with his shaking paw.  
He curled up, wrapping his tail and arms around himself.  
He sniffled and whimpered as he poured his emotions.  
He paused to catch his breath.  
"I'm so shorry, Fox, I am."  
I didn't mean to."  
"I fucked up."  
"I'm sorry."

_This can't be true._

"Stop, you look so fucking pathetic." Fox rested his head against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes and sighed. His searing gut knotted.  
_And if it is...No, it's not._

A heavy breath seeped from Fox's flaring nose. His words stabbed his throat as they crept up it as they plunged from his mouth.

"Why'd you kill my Dad?"

Silence.

"Wolf."

"Give me a sech." Wolf leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee as he held his face in his palm. He sniffled when he ran his wavering palm through his hair.  
"I jush...thought...he'd surrender."

"That's a li-"

Wolf bolted up, snarling and pinning his ears back. His voice carried like thunder.

"Why ish it a lie for me?" His chin quivered. "I did everything I could!"

"You murdered him in cold blood." Fox bared his fangs and leaned forward.

"Why the fushk did I let your team go." Wolf paused. "Let Peppy go."

Fox paused while his eyes rounded and ears stood: Frigid sweat snaked down his spine.

Wolf lowered his head and scrunched up, whimpering. "Why am I the bad guy?"

Silence.

 _Is...he guilty?_ Fox blinked, his chest tightened. _He...can't be like this, no way..._  
"You sided with Venom."

"I sided with dying people."

No reply.

 _They...were exiled...but they're...criminals aren't they? Right...?_  
Fox dropped his back against the bed.  
"They're exil-"

"Do yoush know whattey've been through?"

Fox's round eyes met with Wolf's pang, wavering one.

"Or I."

Silence.

Wolf's voice cracked, "Do you..." He paused to hold his breath. "Know what's it like to space..." He sighed. "A child."

"...What?"

"What...do you think..." Wolf clenched his fist before he shook his head and loosened up.  
"Happened toda corpses?"

"I didn't kill any kids."

"You didn't." Wolf inhaled, holding it, his drawn-out exhale escaped his furrowed muzzle. "You killed their parents."

Fox's sinking, stabbing heart stopped: his mind screamed.

"We're dying, Foxh." Wolf collapsed in the chair. "We need your help."

"What do you...mean." Fox's words stung his throat. "Dying?"

"We're runnihg outta food, water, and medicine."

_This is bullshit, it's all a lie._

Wolf placed his palm over his eye. "Ushing the last I got onya."

"Huh?"

"All thash left." Wolf dropped his hand by his waist.

"Is...that why the doctor was pissed?"

Wolf nodded.

_...What if he's not lying...? He...did save me—no he did that for the war...Right?_

"Fox."

"Hm?"

"Why'd..." Wolf averted his gaze. "Nevermind."

"Just spit it out."

No reply.

"Fucking say it!"

"Why'd you kill'em?" Wolf's brows parted.

"Kill who?"

"My men."

"Like you said. It's the mission..what happened was just causalities."  
Fox lowered his head, clenching his teeth while swallowing his regret.

Wolf sighed as he shrugged.

 _I...really did...murder them...for information...No, it was the only course of action...I...had to...kill them...right...?_ Sweat trickled down his wavering, furrowed brow.  
_Is...that why...she hated me so much?_  
_If I help them...maybe she'll..._  
_Forgive me._

  
Sinking his fang into his lip. Fox's eyes sagged as his ears lowered.  
_But I'd have to work with him._  
_Or..._  
Fox peeked at Wolf's holster.

"Hey Wolf."

"Yeah?"

"Untie me, and I'll think about forgiving you."

 _Fuck all of this. They choose their grave, this isn't my fault._  
Fox's head throbbed.  
_It's not my problem, None of this fucking is._  
_He's a liar, he's tried to kill me, he'll try again._

No reply.

"Kinda hard to trust you when I'm bounded." Fox nudged the leather straps.

Wolf leaned over to the side of the bottle, picked it up, and gulped more of the liquid.  
Flecks of it dampened his muzzle as he dangled his arms, staring up at the ceiling.  
He whispered, "Sure."

"Thanks."

"...Yeah..."

Wolf set the bottle aside and dragged himself by Fox's bed.

Fox glanced at the blaster before Wolf and then back on it.  
_Come on fucker, I'm ending this._

"Fox."

His ears twitched, he titled his head back and stared at Wolf.

"I'm shorry for everyghthing." Tears streamed down his eye.

The shackle loosen. His arm lunged. He pulled the pistol out.

Blood oozed from Wolf's lacerated chest as Fox pressed the blade into the flesh and against Wolf's ribs.

The splatters of crimson against the floor and Wolf's frail whimpers violated Fox's slanted ears. His heart crumbled while his stomach contorted as he gazed into Wolf's wilting eye.  
_What am I feeling?_

His finger wavered against the trigger, but his body refused the order.  
His mind commanded him to pull it, but his heart pleaded to not.  
His resentment demanded him, but his guilt seized him.

Silence.

Fox's blistering paw quivered from the weight of the gun.

_End it...it's what Dad wants._

Clenching his teeth, Fox's bated breath burned his aching lungs.

_He murdered him, he watched him die, now kill him!_

His finger encroached on the trigger.

_It's the right thing to do, isn't it?_

Fox's dry, scratchy eyes met with Wolf's wavering, glistening orbs.

_He's evil, he's tried to kill me, he's wrong!_

Dead silence.

He held his breath. Shut out the world. Fox pulled the gun away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully A03 won't bug out and say it's completed because it's far from it. Also, this won't be getting an update until I'm done with Mistress, so do be patient. Also if you're lookin' for a queer community for Star Fox, you can send me a PM on Fanfiction, my name is the same on there, and I'll send you an invite. Psst, before you go, be careful of joining 'normal' Star Fox groups: a friend made a mistake and found himself in a group that tolerated a dude's homophobic actions, I won't be naming him nor the group, but do be careful because these people are still around.


End file.
